


Various Master & Commander Drabbles

by Muccamukk



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Archiving from LJ, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-11
Updated: 2004-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: Moved over from MandC100. Mostly h/c, some slash, some angst.





	1. The Rebel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movieverse. No prompt.

“I can only afford one rebel on this ship.”

Is that all I am to you? A rebel to be afforded? No, I’m also the surgeon with the damned annoying hobby. The lubberly civilian, ignorant of the your maritime world.

I know you expect me to respond with a caustic remark. You need to hear that it is still a game between us. Of late, our contests have gone too far (or come too close). The only words I can think to say would end them forever.

My Joy, you are the only creature that can wound me beyond speech.


	2. Cutting Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sword  
> Movieverse

Stephen had departed the great cabin without another word, shielded by what remained of that damned quiet dignity.

Jack sat alone, sheathed long-sword across he knees. Checking its readiness was but a pretence at work. He knew of nothing that could keep Killick from his responsibilities. But Jack’s thoughts still reeled too wildly to leave him able for any real duty.

He pulled the blade free but couldn’t inspect it.

Once, Jack would have admired its polish and sharpness. Now he found himself unable to face his reflection. And the edge reminded him of how deeply he could be cut.


	3. Well-Polished Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sword  
> Movieverse (?)

I tried to smother Jack’s yelp in a kiss, whispering, “Be still, my love.” But it was I who cried out when his teeth found my lip.

“Shhh,” he murmured behind a smile. “What will the crew think?”

I tried to draw away, “They may investigate.”

Jack laughed, pulling at my shirt. “They won’t if you’re quiet.”

My protest was lost in Jack’s lips. “What about Killick?” I finally gasped.

“Not to worry,” he said, hands nearly driving his steward from all thought. “He’s off polishing my sword”

“My dear,” I said, leaning forward, “What marvellous things you think of!”


	4. Unrequited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sword  
> Bookverse (?)

“Are you sure you don’t mind, Stephen?” he asked.

Golden hair floated about his shoulders as I combed it out. “No trouble, my dear,” I said, “You must look your best for the Admiral.” Had he noticed that I breathed in his scent as I bent near?

“I am most obliged to you, love.” Apparently not, he would not endear me so if he knew the pain it caused. My heart ached for what he so innocently offered.

Still, as I girded his sword about his hips, I hoped that Killick would remain under the weather a good while longer.


	5. Ways to End an Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sword  
> Bookverse

Jack wondered how such a prodigiously intelligent man could be so bloody hard to reason with. How could he not understand something that seemed so simple to an unlearned sailor?

There were many times when he could barely resist the urge to strike his dearest friend. He would be filled with an almost overwhelming desire to beat Stephen about he head with the flat of a sword, a little gilt chair or whatever else was at hand.

But that was no way to win an argument. Neither was the desire that now overcame him.

He found himself kissing Stephen anyway.


	6. From the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sword  
> Bookverse

“Until the Sea shall give up her dead.”

That night, wine and laudanum gave Stephen a vision of the End. The Dead rose from the Sea, climbing to the deck, swords at the ready. Their tattered clothes barely covered them and flesh hung rotten from their faces, but Stephen knew who they were. Every man he had killed, in battle, Ireland or with a surgeon’s knife, was coming back for him.

He fell from his cot, screaming.

“What a fellow you are, Stephen,” said Jack, stroking his hair gently.

Stephen slept—the dead would have to pass his friend first.


	7. Looking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sword (I WAS REALLY INTO THIS CHALLENGE!)  
> Movieverse.

Tom Pullings worshipped his captain. It was, of course, no secret, nor would he dream of denying it. From the time he was a snivelling midshipman, he had openly imitated Lucky Jack’s every action, from his handling of his officers and crew to the way he held his sword.

He knew that Aubrey, in turn, copied his own hero, but it was not Lord Nelson that Tom looked to.

He stood on the poop deck of the _Acheron_ , watching the _Surprise_ sink from sight. He had only a memory to emulate now, but he swore he would do it proud.


	8. The Splinter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sick or injured  
> Movieverse

It was such a little thing, not half the length of a finger, but blood covered it.

It was hardly the first of his blood I had seen. Of all his injuries, this was perhaps the least, certainly less than others I had treated today. But I could not help but think of chance. What if it had been a little larger, or struck a little harder. I could not help imagining his face replacing those whose eyes I’d closed.

I offered it to him, wondering what would have become of me then.

He took it, eyes reflecting my question.


	9. Sympathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sick or injured.  
> Bookverse (?)

There were few things Maturin hated more than a cold. Pity was one of them. He had finally managed to threaten Padeen into departing, and no one else had ventured near since.

He met Aubrey’s cup of tea with a most unlovely snarl.

Alone again, Stephen groped for the laudanum bottle, but racking coughs overtook him before he reached it. He fell back, curling into a ball, arms wrapped about himself. The swaying cot made him ill, but he didn’t have the energy to vomit.

“You’re keeping the whole damn ship awake,” Jack said as he returned with additional pillows.


	10. Saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sick or injured.  
> Set during _HMS Surprise_

There seemed no dose that could banish fear. Even when laudanum freed him of pain, the screams haunted him.

 _Just a little more and I’ll sleep_ , he thought, _"perchance to dream."_ He smiled bitterly; unlike Hamlet, he was not shy.

But he could not reach the bottle. Despairing, he fell back into a fitful doze, echoes of their questions and phantom touches, keeping him from rest.

Then he heard it. He couldn’t place the sound. He knew it well, but it drifted tauntingly out of reach, calling him back. An Old Irish lullaby played soft and sweet on a violin.


	11. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Forgetfulness.  
> Bookverse. Set during _Master and Commander_.

Stephen followed the music with a desperate intensity. If he focused on each note, perhaps he could forget everything else. He had to concentrate; there were so many memories competing for his attention.

He tried to close his eyes to the distraction, but when he did, he saw them. Her face came to him first, of course, but there were others. All those brave, Irish fools, who had fought for hope and died for nothing, haunted him still.

He could not lose himself though, could not forget who he was, not with that great fool flailing about next to him.


	12. A Moment of Ecstasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Forgetfulness  
> Bookverse. Set during _Master and Commander_.

Your skin smells of salt and your breath of wine. The lamp lights your hair a thousand shades of gold. You know that I would do anything to earn that smile, I am your slave, but now you offer it freely. Just being near me is enough to light up your face.

Your hands feel rough, sailor’s hands. They rasp across my skin, first my face, then my chest, and down. I bite my lip to keep from crying, but your kisses free me.

_In throes of ecstasy, Marshall could almost forget that he was, and would remain, alone. Almost._


	13. Peace of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Forgetfulness  
> Bookverse?

“Brother, I would suggest you refrain from movement of any kind.” Stephen’s voice was steady and calm.

Jack tried to do as he was told. His muscles twitched as the doubloon-sized spider ambled further up his arm. He had put his hand a pocket of the banyan, looking for rosin and finding this monster instead. Stephen had apologised profusely, claiming to have forgotten it was there.

The doctor approached cautiously, bow in one hand, grass cage in the other. “Handsomely, my dear, you mustn’t frighten it.”

It had not occurred to Jack to worry after the creature’s peace of mind.


	14. The Boy with the Green Valvet Band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Irish/Ireland  
> I don't even know, man.

A sudden pain afflicted Jack’s rearmost portion. He frowned, but did not bother to turn. There was only one person on board who would pinch a Captain of his Majesty’s Royal Navy, on the Quarterdeck of his own ship, in broad daylight.

“You are not wearing green,” Stephen commented.

 _Why would I?_ Jack wondered, before recalling the day. “I’m in uniform,” he added, understanding.

“You might wear a coloured hair ribbon,” the Irishman pointed out. “I did give you one last year.” When he had done exactly the same thing.

 _I might,_ thought Jack, _But then you wouldn’t pinch me._


	15. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Irish/Ireland.  
> Bookverse.

It was not what Stephen was looking for, but when he found it, neatly folded in the bottom of his sea chest, he quite forgot his original purpose. He touched it reverently, caressing the soft wool as he brought it to his face. It smelled of Ireland: grass, sea air and sweet peat smoke. He could just find a hint of perfume. Without even having to close his eyes, he saw how the sun always shone in her hair. Her laugh rang out over the creaking timbers. He used the scarf to dry his face before hiding it away again.


	16. A Life Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crime but no punishment.  
> Bookverse. Set during _Master and Commander_.

It should be easy to turn my back, to let them flee to America. They are fellow Irishmen after all. Together we fought for hope, love and liberty.

Why am I even considering turning them in? What do I owe Jack Aubery and his bloody Royal Navy? Daily, I break my oaths with prayers. How is this any worse?

But something in me will not stand for so blatant a betrayal, my new life seems to call more clearly than my old. Strange that I had not realised how much this meant, and now they will take it from me.


	17. Overlap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Prompt  
> Bookverse (?)

Jack did not possess the restraint of emotion so common among landsmen. He expressed each feeling as it occurred to him, not ashamed to shed tears as the loss of a man, nor to laugh uproariously at his own questionable wit.

Stephen opposed him in that, as in most things. He occasionally raised his voice and laughed but rarely. Jack had never seen him weep.

So when Jack noticed a glow in his bosom, he was stunned that is took him almost a year to act on it. That Stephen responded so eagerly to his touch surprised him even more.


	18. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Prompt.  
> Set during _Post Captain_.

Stephen was finding it increasingly difficult to hide his identity. For the last two hundred miles, he'd been forced to depend upon his intelligence skills and contacts to preserve both their lives.

Jack had to have figured him out by now, had to know what sort of creature he really was. He could hardly have failed to notice.

He was glad that the bear-head prevented him from seeing the realisation growing in his friend’s eyes.

He had told himself before that this deception had been for Jack’s sake, were they ever caught.

In truth, it had been for his own.


	19. At Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anger  
> Set during _Post Captain_

Jack had never been a remarkable rider, one way or the other. In the past, he had made up in enthusiasm what he may have lacked in skill.

But that energy was gone now, along with a good six stone. What had not been spent in our trek had burned away in fever.

He had trusted me to guide him to safety, would have followed me until his great heart gave out, as it very nearly had.

Now he slid gracelessly from the horse, breathing hard after a half-circuit of the field.

I turned away, unable to watch any longer.


	20. A Chance Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anger  
> Bookverse.

His pale eyes met mine, coldly entrancing, like a snake with its prey. I found that I couldn’t look away. I couldn’t shift my own gaze even so far as the pistol he held steadily at my heart.

I knew he must fire. I would raise the rest of the guard if he did not. He could have no honest business in my master’s house at this hour.

In the moment before he pulled the trigger, I thought I saw a flicker of anger cross his face, and something else as well, but I could not say what it was.


	21. Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt.  
> Bookverse.

Sophia’s garb was black, her eyes red. The news had travelled swiftly, then, arriving before him. Strange how he felt both regretful and relieved not to break it to her.

It was a small reprieve. She had to need to know what had happened, how his obsession with efficient gunnery could lead to this and why Stephen had not saved him. Will she curse me? he wondered, not afraid. She could say nothing that he didn’t believe already.

But no questions greeted him, no recrimination, only tears and a desperate embrace. The widows clung together, taking what comfort they could.


	22. A Matter of Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Obsession.  
> Bookverse?

“Sir!”

Jack had sent a midshipman for me. Impatient brat, I would climb down when I was ready. Turning back to the ledge, I marvelled at how eggs’ shape prevented them from rolling off the bare rock.

“Sir!”

Now how was I to get them down unbroken?

“The captain’s respects! The tide is turning!”

Perhaps in my pockets…

“He said if you don’t come, he’ll send the marines!”

Now, back down the cliff.

“You really must hurry, sir!”

I sighed. One day Jack would surely work himself into an apoplectic attack, he was far too concerned with such trivial matters.


	23. The Master's Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Obsession.  
> Bookverse. Set during _Master and Commander_.

Even the most tolerant crewmen now sent him dark looks, and the generally good-natured Mr. Mowett was growing irritable. The foretopman was said to have sworn him serious harm, should he ever have the chance.

He had kept a meticulous record of their course and speed, studying every detail of the charts. He knew he could justify every degree the rudder had moved, every minor change in sail, and there had been many.

It had been a long night, but he was satisfied that it was worth it.

They would sight land soon, and oh how the captain would smile.


	24. Hiatus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sickness or Injury.  
> Set during _Post Captain_.

Six days and five nights later, Jack’s moans and inarticulate cries fell suddenly into silence. With one last great sigh, he ceased the fevered convulsions with which Stephen become bitterly familiar.

That last breath was the doctor’s as well. For one, long moment, he found himself petrified. He knew he should reach out, search for a pulse, but his hands remained clutched about the rosary.

Jack’s chest rose; Stephen heard a whisper of breath, immediately obscured by his own exhalation.

He touched Jack’s face then, not caring that his hand trembled, and brushed back the loose strands of golden hair.


End file.
